No provocarás a Uchiha Sasuke
by karin vongola
Summary: Naruto no sabía lo que se le avecinaba por ejecutar una simple prueba. Y es que Uchiha Sasuke no era precisamente un sujeto normal. *SasuHina*


Naruto es de Kishi.

Espero disfrutes el siguiente escrito, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

_**No provocarás a Uchiha Sasuke **_

* * *

Sasuke alzo una ceja, dejando ver que la situación que se cernía frente a él no le era tan indiferente, a pesar de su famoso estoicismo.

Apretó el puño y, si alguien hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca, podría haber notado una fina pero latente vena palpitar en su frente, denotando la intensa molestia que se iba apoderando de él poco a poco.

Su novia estaba no solo conversando amistosamente con su rubio mejor amigo.

El malparido usuratonkachi se había atrevido, en su cara, a besar una de las pálidas mejillas de su, "SU" Hinata, provocándole un intenso sonrojo que le hizo desear estrangularlo en ese mismo instante sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento por su temprana muerte.

Se acerco con una tétrica y fría mirada que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno, y tal como estaba retratado en su mente, materializo sus intenciones homicidas tomando el cuello del idiota rubio con su palma. Moriría de asfixia, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

-Pero, ¿qué te ocurre?- Pregunto como pudo, con una suave e inocente voz, el muy cínico

Sin mediar palabra, el Uchiha apretó el agarre, lo que hizo que Hinata mirara la escena asombrada. Los intentos de Naruto por zafarse del agarre eran vanos.

Lo peor era que el idiota ojiazul lucia una molesta mueca de sarcasmo, burlándose, a pesar de su propio sufrimiento, de la ira que le hacía pasar al pelinegro por algo tan… insignificante como un beso en la mejilla.

En efecto un beso en la mejilla es poca cosa para cualquier ser en el planeta que no sea Uchiha Sasuke.

Simplemente Uchiha era un celopata sin remedio. Extremadamente posesivo y por supuesto, vengativo a más no poder.

Afortunadamente, el rubio tenía la carta del triunfo en frente. Rogaba que hiciera su jugada rápido, porque de lo contrario moriría asfixiado en menos de 3 minutos. Le lanzo una lastimera mirada a la chica que ni siquiera se había movido un ápice, totalmente impresionada por la inhumana muestra de su novio.

-Hinata- Susurro, casi sin voz, intentando llamar su atención. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su vida se acercaba a un trágico e insípido final.

La chica salió de su estupor y parpadeo una y otra vez, para seguidamente tocar el hombro del pelinegro .

-Sasuke- Le susurro al oído

El simple hecho hizo que Sasuke aflojase el agarre, cosa que aprovecho el rubio para alejarse unos pasos y respirar aire puro. Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

-Por kami, casi me matas- Dijo el chico casi sin aire

Mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. No podía creer como Hinata ocupaba toda la atención de su amigo, al punto que el teme hacia la vista gorda y ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus reclamos.

-¿Al lado de quien quieres ser enterrado?- Pregunto el Uchiha repentinamente, con voz tétrica, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Sasuke-teme, fue solo un besito en la mejilla. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Pregunto con voz inocente, queriendo sonsacarlo un poco más.

-Y una mierda tu jodido 'besito'- Expreso el Uchiha con un leve tinte molesto.

Al ver que los humos subían cada vez más, Hinata decidió interceder por la salud física e incluso mental de su amigo. No quería ver morir a Naruto frente a sus ojos por una causa tan estúpida. Porque de Sasuke podía esperarse cualquier cosa cuando le invadía el mal genio. Eso lo sabía con inusitada experiencia.

Ya más de una vez había presenciado como Sasuke volvía papilla a los chicos que según él, intentaban acercarse más de la cuenta. Y ni hablar de los infortunados que acometían actos en su contra. Ya sea mediante el Sharingan o con torturas físicas de lesa humanidad, el Uchiha hacia sufrir al pobre desdichado de una mínima parte de su letal crueldad.

Aprovechando la distracción, Naruto huyo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras maldecía una y otra vez su brillante idea de comprobar por cuenta propia si los rumores eran ciertos. Era casi una leyenda urbana.

Se decía que cuando alguien miraba a Hinata por más de 30 segundos, el Uchiha comenzaba a atacar con su mirada asesina. Nada que no hubiese visto antes, Sasuke casi siempre le miraba así, estaba curado de temerle a sus amedrentamientos visuales.

A medida que ese alguien se acercaba, podía sentirse un creciente y tétrico chakra invadiendo el lugar, así como la creciente angustia de que algo malo sucedería. Y si, efectivamente lo había sentido, aunque tampoco se preocupo demasiado. Era una sensación parecida a estar en una batalla.

Si había aunque fuese un ligero roce, entonces empezaba lo bueno, y hasta allí los testimonios de los presuntos testigos. La cruda descripción le había quedado más que clara.

Como la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, Naruto quiso probar la teoría, arriesgándose a llevar sus acciones hasta el final. Solo que no se esperaba algo tan contundente.

En definitiva había comprobado que Sasuke era buen amigo aun incluyendo su particular forma de ser, hasta que le tocaban esa delicada tecla llamada Hinata. Aquel era el botón de la autodestrucción. El anunciamiento del apocalipsis. No hubiese creído en los testimonios de las victimas que habían ido directo al hospital de Konoha, internándose una semana o 2 por graves heridas sino lo hubiese vivido en carne propia.

El tiro le salió por la culata. ¡Y casi no vive para contarlo! Nunca más haría algo así. Eso era seguro.

Incluso tenía anotado y subrayado en resaltador fluorescente una clarísima advertencia en sus memorias:

_No provocar a Sasuke Uchiha utilizando a Hyugga Hinata como conejillo de indias. _

_En caso contrario, si hubiese un mínimo desliz, huir como si su vida dependiese de ello y no parar hasta estar seguro de que el chakra de su dueño no está cerca. Preocúpese si el elemento pacificador (Hinata) no hace nada por ayudarle a salir del embrollo._

_Posdata: Pensar 2 veces en los rumores que corren acerca del sujeto en cuestión. Puede darse la oportunidad de que sea cierta la información suministrada por dicha vía._

No podía entender cómo demonios a Hinata podía gustarle ese desalmado Uchiha. A pesar de todas las barbaridades que probablemente le hubiese visto acometer seguía queriéndole como si fuese el ser más maravilloso de la creación.

Su respeto hacia la chica se había elevado a pasos agigantados.

-Oh- le dijo Kiba mas tarde, luego de escuchar el relato del aun traumado rubio- Es que escapaste a tiempo. No has probado ni la mitad de lo que es capaz de hacer por algo como _eso. _Yo sigo sin superar las torturas de su maldito genjutsu. Créeme. Saliste bien librado.

**Fin **

Muchas gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
